I Should Fire You
by jagwizkid
Summary: Ria and Loker miss something very important. Cal/Gillian.


_I own nothing, just like to take the characters out and play with them once in a while. I promise to put them back where I found them!_

_Just a little ficlet that came to me last night. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated._

_This does come with a extreme fluff warning! Enjoy!_

"What?" Ria cringed as Cal answered gruffly.

"I'm sorry to bother you Dr. Lightman, but I was wondering if you had any idea where Dr. Foster might be? I've been.."

"How the bloody hell should I know! Its not my job to keep up with her, especially after working hours." He rolled his eyes at the woman beside him.

"I'm sorry, I understand sir, its just I've been calling and its just not like her to not answer. I'm not getting anything but voicemail at her home or on her cell."

"Nope, sorry. Don't know where the hell she is." He kissed the soft skin of the body beside him, causing a soft whimper as Ria was jabbering on the phone. "Well, if you get a hold of her tell her I said hi." He quickly hung up the phone, tossing it on the side table as he turned toward his companion. He kissed up her neck and across her jaw over to her lips. "Sure do wish Foster would answer her damn phone," he grumbled with a smile against her lips as the phone laying on the opposite bedside table began ringing. He laughed at the groan as she reached for the phone.

"Foster" she answered, focusing more on not responding to the wonderful sensations Cal was causing with his lips than whatever it was Ria was trying to ask her about. She finally pushed against him lightly, nodding toward the phone to let him know she really did need to pay attention. With one last kiss to her neck and one more grumble he made his way to the bathroom while she involved herself in trying to solve whatever the problem Ria was so concerned about.

A few minutes later after a refreshing wash off, he came back into the bedroom and chuckled to himself as he noticed Gillian's grimace as she took in his state of dress, a pair of worn lounge pants and a tshirt. He bounced onto the bed to take his spot beside her once again. She finally finished the conversation and turned toward him. "You know, I guess we really need to think about telling them. I mean, it really would have been so much easier for you to have just handed me the phone."

"Remind me again what we pay them for!' he complained. "I mean really, 8 months and our so called human lie detectors have not caught on to anything. And we trust these same people to find lies that are more dangerous and hidden than our relationship!"

"Cal," she started, "now you have to give it to them. We haven't exactly made it easy on them. You especially. You blank your face any time we are in the same room with one of them, we make sure that cars aren't at each others houses longer than what would seem appropriate. You are as good a liar as you are a lie detector."

"Stilll… I thought I'd taught them better than this by now."

"What are you complaining about? I thought you wanted to keep it quiet."

"I know, love. But at the same time, the concept of being able to touch you or kiss you anytime is appealing in itself."

She smiled at him. She had found long ago that Cal Lightman had a romantic streak in him a mile wide and add to that the fact that he was actually a touchy-feely personality anyway, she knew maintaining a distance at work was as hard for him as it was for her, nothing inappropriate, but just a gentle touch here and there as they do outside of work…or at least when no one else was there.

"I know!" he announced as he jumped to the side of the bed and began rummaging through his bottom drawer. He found what he was looking for and turned back to her with a gleam in his eye that caused her to look suspiciously at him..What was he thinking now? "How about this…how about we don't tell them we're seeing each other? What if we just tell them we are getting married?" He held out a beautiful diamond solitaire to her.

She bit her bottom lip as tears sprang to her eyes. "Cal?" Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"What do you say, love? Will you marry me?" he asked sincerely, hope sparkling in his eyes.

It had been a typical day at The Lightman Group. Cal caught her eye anyway he could and they shared a secret smile. She loved those moments; despite the public place it always seemed so sweet yet intimate. They had been called into the lab toward the end of the day to look over some video for their most recent case. As usually Gillian arrived first. As she took her place, Ria caught the glint from the new ring on her finger.

"Foster!" She called out, causing Gillian to startle at the surprise in her voice. "Oh… my…" she grabbed her hand carefully observing the diamond. "What in the world? Its absolutely beautiful!" Gillian smiled and blushed a little at Ria's gushing. "So who is the lucky man that you've been hiding?"

Before she could respond, Cal made his typical burst into the room. "What man? Hiding where?" He asked.

"Foster!" Ria began still oogling over the ring. "Evidently she's been holding out on us! Someone gave her this gorgeous ring!"

"Oh, that." He began nonchalantly, "In that case, that'd be me." He walked over and kissed her softly, his eyes tenderly meeting her own. "Right, love?"

You could have heard a pin drop in the lab for a couple breaths. Cal and Gillian both looked up to and between their protégés who looked completely dumbfounded. Ria and Eli quickly came to their senses and offered hugs and congrats and tried to question the seeming suddenness of the announcement. They laughed and talked a few minutes before getting back to the video they were supposed to be looking at.

As Cal and Gillian began to make their way back to their own offices, Cal stopped at the door to the lab. "By the way," he caught their attention, "I ought to fire you both for not noticing anything before now. But seeing as how, well, I'm marrying Gillian Foster and actually want to have a honeymoon with her, I'm gonna overlook it this time." Ria and Eli looked at each other and shook their heads as he left. Ria moved to the door in time to watch him run up to Gillian and wrap his arm around her waist. She leaned her head gently toward him as they walked. She wondered briefly what the future would be like with those two married but smiled knowing no matter what, they would all be ok.


End file.
